


It Will Rain

by posiescoven



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, I hope we get a season 2 or I will cry, Mary and Ava brotp, Mentions of past abuse, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: “As fast as always, Sister Beatrice.”orNightmares bring Ava and Beatrice closer.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 24
Kudos: 431





	It Will Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda nervous to share this since after a long time I am writing for a couple that isn't Posie, but Avatrice took my heart and with a little pushing of my friend here is my first One Shot for Ava and Beatrice.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Mistakes are possible as much as I try to avoid them.
> 
> The name of this one shot is inspired by Bruno Mars' song It Will Rain.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky is blackened, making the night darker than it already is. 

Ava Silva is already whimpering, tossing and turning around before a thunder cries outside. With the sudden noise coming from the sky, she jolts awake. 

Ava's chest rises and falls while fear has taken over her body. She tries to pant as silent as possible to not awake the girl she is sharing a bed with.

The moonlight peaking through the window helps Ava taking in Beatrice's face, despite the darkness.

The Halo bearer feels herself getting control of her breath again, yet the fear inside of her is still present.

The fear inside of Ava has always been present, but buried deep inside of her. Since the day she has lost her mother. As the years have passed, she has managed...she actually has been forced by the nuns at the orphanage to bury her fear deep inside of her.

However, the past couple weeks have changed a lot. 

Ava knows that she doesn't have to hide her fear anymore. Her fear is on the surface, but that doesn't mean she can forget about her past. About what she has gone through. About what she will go through.

Ava still has trouble coming to terms with the fact that as the Halo bearer she has responsibilities. This doesn't mean she will leave the Warrior Sisters behind. 

Beatrice shifts in her sleep causing Ava to snap out of her thoughts. Ava decides that maybe fresh air will make her feel a tiny bit better.

Careful to not awake Beatrice, she leaves the bed and she steps outside on the balcony of the hotel room.

_**_________** _

It has been a long time since Ava has watched it raining. Her mother has loved the rain and Ava does too, but she is also a bit scared of it. It reminds her of when her mother used to sing to her. Little Ava has been scared of the noises the raindrops have caused when they have hit the roof, but then her mother has sung and Ava has wanted the rain to never stop.

Ava releases a shaky breath, still watching the rain. 

With the light of the balcony switched on, it looks almost magical.

Slowly, a smile appears on her face. The balcony above her prevents her to get soaked, but she still wants to feel the rain. That's why she reaches her hand over the barrier of the balcony.

A giggle makes it past her lips, when she feels her hand being tickled by the raindrops. She imagines that it is her mother, telling her that she is watching over her.

Ava sticks her upper body out, letting herself getting soaked.

“I love you too, mom.”, Ava's inner voice sighs happily.

After minutes, Ava pulls back, and that's when she spots Mary next to her. Their rooms aren't only next to each other, Ava notices now that they also share a balcony.

Ava wonders why she is awake too this late.

“Does Lilith snore?”

Mary grins at the accusation against her roommate.

“No, but Mother Superion does, which is why I expected to meet Camila here. You snore too by the way.”

Diego has never mentioned to Ava anything like that, but then again Mary is straightforward.

Ava thinks back to the night Mary and her have spent on the church banks. Once again, she is amazed at how much has changed since then.

“Beatrice must be a heavy sleeper then.”, Ava says, while hoping Beatrice wouldn't regret being her roommate after the first night.

Since Father Vincent's betrayal, they have been trying to stay safe from attacks while also trying to find him and Adriel. 

Ava wonders if Camila would demand for a roommate swap from her after tonight. Again, she hopes not. She doesn't feel comfortable sharing the bed with anyone else, except Beatrice.

“I don't know. Beatrice has always preferred to stay on her own.“

A warm feeling floods through Ava's body, remembering how Beatrice has immediately announced that she will stay with her after making it to the lobby of the hotel with the Warrior Sisters and finding out that two of them will have to share a bed. 

Mary goes back to watching the weather and Ava hesitates, but she is too curious.

“I am risking here that you throw me off this balcony...”

Mary turns to Ava, a smirk on her face.

“I won't. Kicking you off a cliff is more fun and you also aren't that much of a pain in the ass anymore.”

Ava bows down dramatically, causing Mary to roll with her eyes.

“But the main reason is that I don't wanna catch heat from Beatrice.”, Mary reminds her.

The Halo bearer pulls herself together, her grin still not missing.

“Why are you awake?”, Ava asks finally.

It is like Mary's eyes harden and soften at the same time. 

“Shannon loved rain.”

Ava lowers her gaze. It is not her fault that Shannon is gone. She knows that, but she still feels Mary's pain.

Ava looks up slowly, meeting Mary's eyes.

“My mom loved rain too.”

Mary scans Ava's upper body.

“I can see that.”, Mary teases the soaked girl, making Ava chuckle.

Mary knows there is more to why Ava is awake past 2 am. Shannon has taught Mary that sometimes silence is the most comforting conversation. 

So, Mary doesn't ask and Ava appreciates that. She doesn't want to talk about the orphanage or Areala's memories haunting her in her sleep. Mary and Ava stay on the balcony until it stops raining.

Mary rolls her eyes one more time when she is about to go back inside her room and Ava is waving at her.

“I take that as you waving back.”, Ava calls after her.

With that, Ava returns back inside the room. She tries to close the door of the balcony as silent as possible, but she doesn't manage it. With the wind from outside, it slams shut.

To the Halo bearer's worry, Beatrice turns on the nightlight immediately and she sits up in their bed, staring at her. 

“As fast as always, Sister Beatrice.”, Ava's inner voice speaks up.

The comfortable hotel room has caused Ava to forget again, that she is supposed to sleep with one eye open in case of Adriel or demons bursting through the door.

“Uh, hey. Did I wake you up?”, Ava asks nervously.

“You did, but it's okay.”, Beatrice assures her.

Beatrice takes Ava in for a moment, then she leaves the bed, stopping in front of her. Beatrice studies Ava's face and Ava tenses up. She doesn't want to talk about the nightmares. She hopes Beatrice won't ask why she is awake. 

“You are soaked.”

After changing her shirt with one of Beatrice's T-shirts, Ava is about to go back to sleep, but Beatrice holds her back.

“Your hair needs to be dried.”

“Ah, no..I am fine this way.”

Ava blushes when Beatrice gives her an insisting look, and she knows she can't say anything else.

Beatrice places a hand on her back, leading Ava inside the bathroom. 

It is silent between them when Beatrice grabs the blow dryer and she starts drying Ava's hair.

The Warrior Nun uses the opportunity of Beatrice focusing on her hair to really look at her. Ava is still getting used to the Warrior Sisters wearing casual clothes to not get any unwanted attention on them, but she likes Beatrice's style the most. 

Her heart beats faster, the more she stares at Beatrice, and Beatrice's fingers going through her hair is increasing that. 

Beatrice, on the other hand, remembers the day Ava has stumbled inside her arms after passing the wall test. She feels the same way right now, and this time the urge to kiss Ava is stronger.

“Thank you.”, Ava mumbles, when Beatrice puts the blow dryer away.

“No problem.”

With that Beatrice leaves Ava to brush her hair. 

When Ava slips under the blanket, Beatrice is still awake, staring at the ceiling. Ava glances from her to the nightlight, not voicing what she wants. 

“The nightlight will stay turned on.” 

This way Beatrice lets Ava know that she has witnessed her having a nightmare earlier.

“I am glad you are my roommate.”, Ava says.

She sees the hint of a smile on Beatrice's face, and then she falls asleep. It doesn't take long for Ava's snoring to fill the silence inside the room.

Beatrice's smile grows when she lays on her side to watch over a peacefully sleeping Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
